


I feel like a storm is coming//If I'm gonna make it through the day//Then there's no more use in running//This is something I gotta face....

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: This is the fic you'll see two variations of... here's Nia-verse.





	I feel like a storm is coming//If I'm gonna make it through the day//Then there's no more use in running//This is something I gotta face....

“ENOUGH!”

The explosion is one nobody is expecting, Fliss has always been quiet, calm, the one to stop Nia from killing someone, calming her even as she shook with her own rage. This time she doesn’t try to stop anything, she is the one rising, crossing the room to pull Mickie from Alexa’s grip, pushing Mickie behind her even as Nia rose to stop what she could see coming. 

She had accepted a while ago that Fliss felt deeply for Mickie, she could see it the night Fliss had asked her to go gently with Mickie, but she had never seen the rage in her eyes before, her voice low, dangerous. 

“She is NOT yours...”

Alexa had backed up even as Fliss followed her, a hand tight around her throat. 

“You don’t get to hit her or break her. She’s not a toy... she’s not YOUR toy... you stupid ignorant little brat.”

“But...”

Alexa barely choked out the word, flinching at the tightening of Fliss’ grip. 

“No...”

Nia moved to grip her lover’s wrist, prising her fingers loose. 

“Fliss.... let her go.”

Fliss had pushed her off, her words a near growl as she looked at Alexa. 

“Last warning, leave her ALONE.”

She had slammed the girl’s back into the wall, glaring at her one last time even as she moved away, noting the women staring and smirking slightly. Her voice low. 

“Nobody fucks with my people.”

She had swept from the room, aware of Nia following, stopping only when Mickie moved past Nia stopping in front of her, surprisingly soft brown eyes meeting hers, her hand still rubbing her neck where Alexa had attempted to choke her. 

“Why did you... help me?”

“You.... You seem okay. When she’s not around.”

Fliss had muttered, moving around Mickie, glancing back at Nia as she felt an arm around her waist, her voice soft. 

“Wait...”

Mickie had fallen into step beside Fliss, flinching at the glare she got but not leaving. 

“Can I.... come with you?”

“Sure...”

Fliss had muttered, moving to rest a hand on Mickie’s back, her arm slipping around Nia’s waist even as she moved closer, her voice low. 

“Guess we can handle having a friend, right Nee?”


End file.
